Tengoku No Tenshi
by Ki Bun
Summary: Prologue: "Sakura, help Link. I am sure you will be useful to him." Sakura, inwardly sighs. "Fine." Sakura, doesn't want to have anything to do with Link. But with a persistant Zelda and Midna, eh? What can ya do? Eventual LinkXSakura Pairing.


Not much to say except that this is a ZeldaXNaruto Crossover. Since there is not even **1!** I repeat **1 **LinkXSakura pairing out there, I'm gonna make one. Ok so this starts off where Link is imprisoned in Hyrule castle in Twilight Princess just in case you get confused. And things will pick up from there. For the most part, the dialogue will be the same as the game.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Zelda Series or Naruto.

**Tengoku No Tenshi**

_'Cold... Why is it cold? Where am I?' _A dizzy and confused, Link woke up from his unconscious state. _'Why is everything bigger? I feel short...' _He thought to himself, unknown of his form. When he started looking around he saw a paw. _'What the hell?'_ Link became frantic. When he noticed himself he left out an exasperated sigh. _'Well shoot. What do I do now? Not only am I a wolf, I'm chained.' _He looked around and noticed another figure. It was a wolf like him. Only it was pink, white and black.

It was a female for sure. She was lean and skinny. It looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. After a while of staring she spoke, "What is it? It's rude to stare you know." He was taken back. Link, hadn't expected her to speak. When the female looked at him he saw dull emerald eyes. Pretty, though lifeless. The strange wolf was pink with a white underbelly and black back legs with black front paws. Overall she was actually quite pretty, if her fur wasn't matted with dirt and dust.

She looked at him a few minutes more before continuing. "What's your name?" He blinked. "My name? It's, Link. And yours?" She gave him a look that said 'As-If-I'm-Telling-You'. But then she decided she might as well, "My name is, Sakura." After that they heard a small giggle. They turned there heads and were met with a strange yellow and orange eye. After a minute her body came out of the shadows. It was a short girl with black and white oddly shaped skin. She also had something quite strange atop her head.

She points at, Link. "I found you!" He growls at her and Sakura just watches the scene. "Ooooh! Aren't you scary! Eeh hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? Well, that's too bad... I was planning on helping you...if you were nice." Link, stops growling.

"Eeh hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to fault, aren't you? Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eeh hee!" She pats under his chind, but he snaps. "There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" She makes a shadow ball, and it busts Link's and Sakura's shackles. They both had a surprised look on their faces.

"You look kind of surprised! Eeh hee hee!" The un-named figure suddenly floats through the bars of Link and Sakura's prison. "So! I bet you are wondering, where exactly we are? Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eeh hee!" She then yawns and stretches her arms. Sakura, quickly gets to her feet and makes her way over to the front of the prison. She starts to burrow and crawls out the other end.

"Well I see pinky is smart. Hurry up dog boy and get over here!" She sits on Sakura's back till Link is on the other side, then she switches to him. "Sorry pinky, but it seems your kind of weak at the moment. So no hard feelings." Sakura nods and takes off in an opposite direction.

"Hey where are you going?" Link asks her. She answers without turning back, "I'm taking my own way out. Maybe I'll see you later." Then she's gone. "Hmph. Well come on dog boy! Oh and also... I'll help you get out of here. But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say!" She pulled on his ear and he yelped in surprise. "If you need me for anything, just give me a sign. So, are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!" She kicked his sides, and Link sped off.

They ran out a small tunnel and down to what looks like the dungeons. There Link noticed a small flame. "Oh... Well, well... Eeh hee hee! Want to see something interesting? You're a beast! You should know what to do! Use your senses and poke around..." Link, closed his eyes and focused on his senses. When he opened his eyes, they both went wide.

Soldier Spirit: "Huff... Huff... Can't... run... any... farther... That's... far enough... right? I'll be safe here... I think... What was that noise? Don't... Don't anything come near me!"

Midna, never said anything. So, Link ran off in the opposite direction. Midna, stopped him. "I doubt you're used to your new body yet, so I'll just tell you... Think about how you fought enemies in your human form... Just because your shape has changed doesn't mean your instincts have as well!"

They continued on till they came to another soldier.

Soldier Spirit: "What are these black things... Where are they coming from... And how do we get out of here?"

Link, quickly slays the black monsters and runs towards a barred wall. Midna, floats off Link and to the wall where she disperses to the other side. "This way! Over here! I'll be waiting for you, but you'll have to help yourself for a change!"

_'Fabulous. What a help she is. Great what to do. I see a small entrance under the water but I can't get to it... Unless... I know what to do!' _Link, swims to the side of the dungeon and climbs up and runs towards his destination point. When he gets there he jumps up and clamps down on chain. It goes down and opens the door, draining all the water out of the room.

_'Yes! Now to get out of here!'_ Link, thought to himself as he ran for the small hole. When he arrived he ran into it and to where Midna was. "Eeh hee! Awww, did the detour tire you out, little wolf? By the way... Are you honing your senses like you should? It looks like the spirits in here... They're all soldiers."

After Midnas, little talk Link made his way up the tower. Of course he fell a few times but he finally made it! "So... You know where we are yet? Eeh hee! Well... if you go to the top, you might figure it out!" Link, leaps his way to the window up top. When he gets there he jumps out and is met with the twilit sky. He sighs and takes off, but then he see's something. Pink. It's Sakura. She's jumping her way atop the roof.

Link, follows her till he's inside another tower and heading up stairs. When he enters the room he see's the wolf engulfed in a hug by a hooded figure. "I'm so sorry, Sakura." He hears the figure whisper. When the figure notices there presence she stands up. Sakura, turns to see Link and Midna. "Oh, it's you two." The figure looks to Sakura then back to the other two.

"Midna?" It says full of shock. Midna floats off Link and hovers in the air. "Eeh hee! You remember my name? What an honor for me..." She shruggs it off. The hooded figure speaks again, "So, this is the one for whom you were searching..." Midna, lands back atop Link. "He's not exactly what I had in mind, but... I guess he'll do." She nods and grins a toothy grin. The figure bends down to eye level with Link. The hooded woman notices his broken shackle. "...You were imprisoned? I am sorry." She then stands back up.

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened... So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much... Twilight Princess! Eeh hee!" Midna says, sporting her toothy grin. The woman debates wether to tell him, but decides it would be better if she did. "Listen carefully... This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight... It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light."

_Flashback_

_Zant: "It is time for you to choose: surrender or die. Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule... Life? Or death?_

_Everyone turns to their Princess, fearing the answer. Zelda breaths deeply a few times... She then drops her sword. It hits the ground with a 'clank!'. Princess Zelda has surrendered, saving the lives of her people._

_Flashback Ends_

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil... The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess..." She pulls down her hood revealing a brunette with pointed ears and beautiful eyes. "I am Zelda." She speaks to him. Sakura, looks away.

"You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it to be quite liveable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" Midna throws in. Zelda, turns to her, "Midna... This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" She asks the imp girl. Midna, floats to the air and turns away, raising her arms. "Why indeed? You tell me! Eeh hee hee!" Zelda, lets out a small sigh and turns back to the boy, turned wolf.

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here, quickly. Please, you must leave quickly... before the guard comes." She speaks to him. Zelda, eyes Sakura the says more, "Sakura, will show you the way out. Follow her." Sakura, turns to them, eyes wide. "I will?" She grits her teeth. Zelda, nods. "You will. Go now." Sakura, sighs and runs out. "Oh also. Help Link with his journey, Sakura. You will be useful for him."

Outside On The Roof

"Here. I am sure you can get out on your own." Sakura, says turning to leave. Midna, stops her. "Hey wait pinky. Zelda, said you have to help us." Sakura, inwardly sighs. She turns to them, jade eyes full of bore. "Yeah alright. Fine. But, I expect you to pull your own weight. Got it?" Link, nods. "Fine then." Midna speaks, "I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight... But... are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" Midna grins then spins twice showing Link, Colin. Midna stops when she reaches his friend Llia.

"Eeh hee! Do you want to save them? Well in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But... Well, you'd have to be my servant... and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say! Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eeh hee hee!" She snaps her fingers. Link and Sakura both get transported to Ordon Springs.

_"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing... Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self... and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be? Eeh hee hee! See you later!" _Midna's voice fades away.

**END~**

Ok so that's just the prologue. Next chapter will be longer. Besides prologues are suppose to be short right?

Well I'll see you guys next chapter. I hope you liked the prologue. It's not that good, but it's good enough! Sakura, has a very important part in this. Can anyone guess as to what her role is? The title of the story is a clue, but it's not her full significance for this story.


End file.
